mordorsschattenfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Ringe der Macht
300px|right Die Ringe der Macht waren das Meisterwerk der Elbenschmiede von Eregion unter Führung von Celebrimbor, einem Nachkommen Feanors. Der Grund für ihre Erschaffung kam von Sauron, der die Elben täuschte, sie betrog und dazu brachte, diese Ringe zu schmieden. Beschreibung Drei Ringe den Elbenkönigen hoch im Licht, Sieben den Zwergenherrschern in ihren Hallen aus Stein, Den Sterblichen, ewig dem Tode verfallen, neun, Einer dem dunklen Herrn auf dunklem Thron Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn. Einen Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden, Ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn. Kurzbeschreibung Zu den Ringen der Macht gehören: * Der Eine Ring (auch Der Große Ring oder Herrscherring genannt) * Drei Ringe der Elben: ** Narya - der Ring des Feuers ** Nenya - der Ring des Adamant ** Vilya - der Ring des Saphirs * Sieben Ringe der Zwerge * Neun Ringe der Menschen Hintergrund Nach der Niederwerfung Morgoths mühte sich Sauron lange, die Elben zu überreden, daß sie ihm dienten. Von seiner Erscheinung war er zu dieser Zeit noch immer edel und weise und nahm den Annatar an, der "Herr der Geschenke". Unter dem Vorwand, Mittelerde zu einem Ort machen zu wollen, wo alle verbleibenden Elbenvölker sich zu jener Höhe von Macht und Wissen erheben konnten, wie sie es Elben besaßen, die jenseits des Meeres waren schmeichelte er sich in Eregion ein. Denn in diesem Lande begehrten die Noldor, die in Mittelerde bleiben wollten, die Kraft und Kunst ihrer Arbeiten immer weiter zu verfeinern. Daraufhin schufen die Schmiede von Ost-in-Edil die Ringe der Macht. Doch Sauron war es, der sie anleitete. Er wußte von allem, was sie taten, denn sein Wunsch war es, die Elben zu binden und unter seine Macht zu bringen. Die Elben schmiedeten viele Ringe; heimlich aber schmiedete Sauron den Einen Ring, der alle andren beherrschte; ihre Macht war an den Einen gebunden und dauerte nur so lange, wie auch er dauerte. Doch so leicht waren die Elben nicht zu fangen. Sobald Sauron den Einen Ring auf den Finger steckte, erkannten sie ihn und seine Pläne. In Zorn und Furcht nahmen sie ihre Ringe ab. Als er sah, daß er die Elben nicht getäuscht hatte, überzog er sie mit Krieg und verlangte die Auslieferung aller Ringe. Die drei Ringe der Elben Die Elben flohen vor Sauron. Drei ihrer Ringe retteten sie und versteckten sie. Diese drei Ringe, die zuletzt geschmiedet worden waren, waren die mächtigsten: Narya, Nenya und Vilya wurden sie genannt, die Ringe des Feuers, des Wassers und der Luft. Sie waren mit Rubin, Adamant und Saphir besetzt. Diese wollte Sauron unter allen Elbenringen am sehnlichsten besitzen, denn wer sie bei sich trug, konnte die Wunden der Zeit abwehren und die Müdigkeit der Welt vertagen. Doch Sauron konnte sie nicht finden, denn sie wurden den Weisen anvertraut, die sie verbargen und nie mehr offen trugen, solange Sauron den Herrscherring besaß. So blieben diese Drei unbesudelt, denn Celebrimbor hatte sie allein geschmiedet, und Saurons Hand hatte sie niemals berührt; doch waren auch sie dem Einen untenan. Die sieben Ringe der Zwerge Doch die übrigen Ringe der Macht brachte Sauron in seinen Besitz und teilte sie unter den Völker von Mittelerde aus. Und all die Ringe, die er beherrschte, verdarb er und so betrogen sie am Ende jeden, der sie gebrauchte. Sieben Ringe gab er den Zwergen, allerdings zeigten sie sich widerspenstig und waren schwer zu zähmen. Nur zur Vermehrung ihres Reichtums gebrauchten die Zwerge die Ringe. Doch aus der Gier nach Gold erwuchs später genug Unheil, das Sauron zum Vorteil kam. Es heißt, auf dem Grunde eines jeden der Sieben Schätze der alten Zwergenkönige habe ein goldener Ring gelegen; all diese Schätze aber wurden geplündert und Drachen verschlangen sie. So wurden von den Sieben Ringen manche vom Feuer verzehrt, und manche gewann Sauron zurück. Die neun Ringe der Menschen Den Menschen gab Sauron neun Ringe, denn sie erwiesen sich als die Willfährigsten. Jene, welche die Neun Ringe nutzten, wurden mächtige Könige, Magier und Krieger ihrer Zeit. Ruhm und große Schätze gewannen sie, und gingen doch daran zu Grunde. Endlos schien ihr Leben zu sein, doch unerträglich wurde es für sie. Einer nach dem anderen wurden sie Knechte des Ringes, den sie trugen, und fielen unter die Herrschaft des Einen, und der war Saurons. Und sie wurden auf ewig unsichtbar, außer für ihn, der den Herrscherring trug, und traten ins Reich der Schatten hinüber. Die Nazgûl waren sie, die Ringgeister, die furchtbarsten Diener Saurons. Quellen * J. R. R. Tolkien: Das Silmarillion. Hrsg. Christopher Tolkien. Klett-Cotta, Stuttgart, 1997. Deutsche Übersetzung von Wolfgang Krege. ISBN 3608875204. "Von den Ringen der Macht und dem Dritten Zeitalter" en:Rings of Power pt-br:Anéis do Poder ru:Кольца Власти Kategorie:Gegenstände